What Is This New World?
by suzukipot
Summary: Sequel to "The Fantastic Adventures Of Gen1 and Gen4" Megan get's an assignment from Princess Celestia to go through the mirror and fix the Tree Of Harmony. When Firefly and Gusty hear that Megan may get trapped in there forever they go in there themselves to rescue her but will they be able to figure out how to be human?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This features all of the same characters from "The Fantastic Adventures Of Gen1 and Gen4" This also takes place after the season 4 premeire.**

Ponyland was a bright and happy place. Truly was talking to Tex, Gusty was preforming magic tricks for the baby ponies and Lickity-Split was having an ice cream sundae. Windy, who had sharp ears, looked up.

"Guys...do you hear something?"

Indeed a noise was heard in the distance and Moondancer saw an orange blob. "I think it's Applejack!"

"Look out!" Applejack landed headfirst into the picknic table, knocking over Lickity-Split's ice cream sundae.

"Applejack what was the meaning of that," Wind Whistler demanded.

Applejack shook the ice cream off of herself and Glory handed her a rag.

"I'm sorry Lickity-Split but something important happened!"

"What," Posey asked, nervous.

Ponyland had been destroyed by both Tirek and the Smooze's return only a few months ago so anything more destructive would surely mean doom.

"Well Megan and me went into Ponyland. I went to talk to AJ but Megan had a meeting with Princess Celestia and-and when I went back to the castle she went into a mirror!"

"A mirror," Firefly asked suspiciously.

"A magic mirror! And-and we have to go save her you guys we just have to!"

"Now wait just a minute," Majesty said. "Perhaps this is just a test from Celestia. We do not know the circumstance behind her going into this mirror and we should not jump to conclusions."

"Then let's go see Celestia and ask what she's doing," Gusty proposed.

The other's nodded and they made their way to Ponyville. A pathway between Ponyland and Ponyville had been made for easier access and now it wasn't uncommon for Ponyland ponies to be seen in Ponyville or vice versa. As they approached the castle a peach colored pony with a blue mane stopped them from entering.

"Um...can we please go in," Posey asked politely.

"Why are you here?"

"Flash, wait, they're cool," Shining Armor said, coming to the ponies aid.

Twilight smiled. "Thank you Shining Armor."

"You're welcome, mom. I mean-" he shook his head. "Twilight."

They walked inside. When Celestia saw them she looked up from her paperwork.

"Ah, my favorite group of Ponylanders." She smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Princess Celestia...why did you send Megan through that mirror?" Sundance pointed at the mirror not far away from them.

A small silence hung in the air with Celestia looking at the mirror before she stood.

"You nine remember what happened when Tirek and Discord came back, right?"

"Of course," Firefly said. "We're still in shock over the whole thing."

"The Elements Of Harmony coming in contact with the Rainbow Of Light resulted in the Tree Of Harmony to act...strangely. I tried every source possible to have it act normally but in the end...I had to send Megan into the strange world."

She walked in front of the mirror and looked at the ponies reflections.

"Please...I hope you understand my decision."

"But why send Megan? Why not Twilight?"

"Megan is already a human so there would be no adjusting to anything. She would consider that place normal. And Twilight has already been to that world."

The others were shocked.

"And she came back...alive? I mean, of course she did," Sparkler shook her head, distraught. "She had to have, right?"

"Indeed, Twilight Sparkle came back alive but she barely had any time to do so."

"What do you mean?"

"The portal only stays open for a few days."

"And what if it closes?"

"Then Megan will be trapped in that world forever."

"We have to go and save her then!"

Firefly's attempt to go through the mirror was blocked by Celestia.

"No. If any of you go then that world will be more chaotic. I cannot risk it. Just trust that Megan will be back."

"She better," Firefly threatened before they all walked away.

* * *

Megan looked at Canterlot High School. She only had a couple of days to do this. Seeing all of the ponies she loved and knew as humans was..strange but in some odd way comforting. It was like...they were finally part of her, like she could relate to these people.

She smiled and walked with a confident step in the high school. And that was when she was face to face with the Principal.

"Oh, Princess Celestia...you're here?"

"Flattery will get you no where," she smiled. "_Principal _Celestia is sufficent miss..."

"Megan. Megan Williams."

"Hm, unusual name. Nethertheless, get to class Megan. The tardy bell's about to ring."

"Right. I will, Principal."

Megan watched Celestia walk off. She breathed a sigh of relief. She had no time to sit in classes.

"Now...Celestia told me that the Tree Of Harmony's equilvent should be somewhere in this school..."

The tardy bell rang and the late scramblers were now running to their classes. Megan continued looking when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

She looked at who she had bumped into.

"Oh...that's-that's quite alright," the girl said in a quiet voice.

Megan squinted. She looked familiar. Who was she?

"Posey?"

The girl's eyes widened and she blinked once. She looked a lot like Fluttershy but instead of having a butterfly hair clip it was a flower, along with the cutie mark design on her skirt. Her eyes were also a bright green.

"How...how do you know who I am?"

"Oh, I'm, uh, friends with Fluttershy."

"Oh...Well what's your name?"

"I'm Megan." Megan offered her hand and smiled.

Posy took it.

"Are you new? I've never seen you around here before."

"Yeah. I'm a transfer student from another school."

They continued to talk as they walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

It was night time. Gusty and Firefly had snuck into the castle. They were determined to see Megan, no matter the cost.

"Pwah!"

Firefly fell face first on the floor, her hoof had gotten caught on the window sill.

"Sssshhh," Gusty shushed her quickly by slapping a hoof over her mouth. "Are you ready?"

Firefly nodded and stood next to the mirror. Gusty gave a hefty sigh. "You first."

Firefly leaped through the portal and landed on the other side. Gusty followed suit. Firefly's eyes widened as she looked at her hands. Firefly's hair was in a ponytail, she was wearing a black jacket and white teeshirt with her cutie mark on it and blue and white shorts. Her socks were purple and her boots were blue.

Gusty had a simple yellow shirt and orange skirt that had her cutie mark on it. Her socks were pink and her boots were golden.

"My horn!"

"My wings!"

"Our hooves," they said in unison before covering their mouths.

"Ok, ok, calm down," Firefly said. "We knew this was going to happen. Now...we just have to try standing."

Gusty tried to stand. She fell over against the statue. Firefly tried standing with more success but her knees wobbled.

"Now, let's find Megan."

"And let's hurry it up," Gusty said. "I don't want to be standing like this for_ too_ long."


	2. Chapter 2

Megan got her food and sat down next to Posey and her friends.

"Megan I'd like you to meet my friends: Twilight, Sparkler, Surprise, and Applejack."

Megan looked over the four. They looked similar to Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack. In fact, they were _exactly _the same. They just had different colors and outfits with the exception of Applejack, who was simply Applejack.

"A pleasure to meet you," Twilight said. "Would you like to join me in reading through Canterlot High's year book?"

Suddenly there was a loud crash and a girl was crying. She ran towards the table. "Twilight, Twilight," the young girl yelled, food spilled all over her.

"Ember," Twilight gasped. "What happened to you?"

"Those...those boys over there tripped me and laughed!" She pointed at Tex, Slugger, Quarterback and Steamer.

Big Macintosh high fived Tex. Applejack huffed, infuriated that her brother was condoning this.

"Gals, let's go set them staright."

They stood and made their way over to the four.

"Oh look, it's the reject squad," Quarterback taunted.

"Hey," Surprise shouted, making Slugger jump. "What you did to Ember was uncalled for."

Sparkler nodded. "She's just a little girl. What gives you the right to act like such mean bullies?"

"We're bigger, stronger and better then everyone else at this school, we can do whatever we want."

Gusty and Firefly were hiding behind a pillar.

"Gusty, look," Firefly gasped, trying to contain her excitement. "It's Megan! And she's with...is that Sparkler, Surprise, Posey, Twilight and Applejack? And...those people she's arguing with...they look so familiar too..."

"That looks like Tex, Slugger, Quarterback and Steamer."

"We better get a closer view."

They tried walking closer to the crowd that was now formed around the two groups.

"I bet nobody here could beat me in a game of football," Quarterback sneered. He got no response. He scoffed. "I bet no one here would even be brave enough to challenge me!"

The word 'challenge' rung in Firefly's ears. She didn't care how shaky she was on her new legs. She couldn't pass up a challenge.

"I challenge you."

All heads turned to Firefly.

"Who in tarnation is that," Applejack asked.

"You don't know Firefly," Megan asked, assuming that Firefly was from this universe.

"Can't say that I do."

_'Oh my goodnes...Firefly followed me into this dimension.'_

"What is she thinking?!"

"What is she thinking indeed," Twilight said with a nod. "Quarterback is the school's best football player. She'll get creamed. Only a risk taker would do such a thing."

"That's Firefly for ya."

Quarterback looked Firefly up and down. "You, huh? What's your name?"

"Firefly."

"Firefly? Hmph. Well Firefly let's see how good you are. Everyone to the football field!"

"Firefly what are you doing," Gusty asked agressively. "You barely know how to walk, let alone play football!"

"I'm not backing down from a challenge. Especially a challenge from a Big Brother."

Gusty cursed under her breath as they made it to the field. She looked around for Megan as Firefly and Quarterback put on their tights, shoulderpads and helmets. She saw Megan sit next to Posey and the others on the bleachers, along with the other people that were in the cafeteria. She approached them.

"Megan, it's me, Gusty." Gusty sat down next to Megan.

Posey looked at her quizzically. "Oh, Megan, is this one of your friends from your old school?"

"Uh, yeah. And if you don't mind I need to talk to her in private."

They walked down the bleachers and off to the sidelines.

"Why did you and Firefly follow me here? How did you even know I _was_ here?" Megan's tone was abrasive as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot, her lower lip sticking out, pouty.

Gusty explained and this was just met with a hateful glare. "So, after Celstia told you you could _rip apart the fabric of space and time _you still thought to follow me?!"

Gusty reproached, surprised at the way Megan was talking. She was never this harsh with them. "I...guess we didn't think it through." Gusty herself was surprised she hadn't remarked with hate herself.

The sight of it made Megan's eyes soften. "I'm sorry but please...let me do my job so that I can get back home."

Gusty nodded. "Fine. I'll see you back in Ponyland."

She started walking back towards the portal when she glanced back towards Firefly, who fell on the ground. Gusty gave a pathetic sigh. Quarterback threw the football down in front of Firefly's face and started gloating. Gusty looked at her with pitiful eyes.

"Ha! Loser! No one can beat me!"

The other Big Brothers ran over to Quarterback to congratulate him. Gusty helped Firefly up.

"Firefly...we better go."

"Why? What happened?"

Gusty explained what had happened between her and Megan.

Firefly looked at Gusty with a sad facde. "Yeah. Maybe it'd be better if we went."

They made their way back to the portal. Megan found the group again.

"Megan what happened between you and your friends," Posey asked, concerned.

"Oh...nothing. We just had...a sort of falling out." Megan rubbed her hand on the back of her head and looked away nervously, obviously not wanting to talk about the subject.

"Oh I'm so sorry darling," Sparkler said, putting a consoling hand on Megan's shoulder.

"I...It's fine," Megan said reassuring. "Really. Oh...by the way," Megan started, not sure of what sort of answer she would get if she asked this question. "Have you guys ever heard of anything called...the Elements Of Harmony?"

"What do you know about the Elements Of Harmony," Applejack asked suspiciously.

"Ok," Megan gave a hefty sigh. "Let me explain. I'm from an alternate dimension where your Principal is actually a Princess and a pony. She sent me on a misson to this universe to put the Elements Of Harmony back in order and to do that I need to find a thing called the Tree Of Harmony."

Everyone except for Applejack looked shocked.

"You...You guys believe me, right?"

"I do," Applejack said with a small nod. "Just a while ago a pony princess came to_ our_ world and shook the whole thing up!"

"How...How did we miss this," Twilight asked in shock.

"I was wondering why Sunset Shimmer was suddenly acting nice to everyone," Posey said quietly, putting the pieces together. "And repairing the school with Snips and Snails..."

"Wow! So in an alternate dimension you're a pony?!" Surprise got in Megan's face.

"Nooo," Megan said, slowly backing away from Surprise. "In my universe I'm still a human. That's actually why Celestia sent me. Because, as a human, I would know your customs."

"Then shouldn't you be a pony here," Surprise questioned with a curious head tilt.

"Stop worrying about the technicalities. I just...I just need you guy's help. So..can you help?"

They looked at each other before nodding.

"But only if you tell me about your universe's Surprise!"

Megan smiled.


End file.
